<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone with His Thoughts by BlueMist7401</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006125">Alone with His Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMist7401/pseuds/BlueMist7401'>BlueMist7401</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMist7401/pseuds/BlueMist7401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din has time alone by himself and it takes place right after the episode "The Tragedy" so don't read this if you haven't watch that episode yet!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone with His Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the moment he was by himself. All by himself.</p><p>In a room that was so silent and still that it was suffocating!</p><p>He knew what he must do.</p><p>He knew it was going to be dangerous but he doesn’t care in the least. That is why he was trying to get as much help as he could. </p><p>He knew would risk almost everything he cares to rescue him. </p><p>Because it was Din responsibility after to protect him…..</p><p>He has to get him back. </p><p>He held the silver ball in his hand and held it so tight. He placed his fist against his helmet as he closed his eyes that nobody else has seen. </p><p>He just has to! </p><p>‘You are like a father to him.’ He remembered Ahsoka said to him that time and he was not surprised when he heard her say that even though he didn’t give much thought of that.</p><p>Din has supposed he has acted like a protective parent to the child. To little Grogu…. </p><p>A protective parent that Grogu desperately needed but Din felt like he had let him down… and he will never forgive himself for that….</p><p>He didn’t give it much but he had just realized that he does see Grogu as his own child. Saw him as his own son that he never had….</p><p>Din hasn’t realized that even when he ordered Grogu around to not do something like a parent to their own child, or how panicked Din got when he couldn’t find where Grogu was like how a parent gets panicked when they couldn’t find their child if they were missing, or even when Din was cleaning Grogu right after he spit up like a parent.</p><p>He didn’t really realize he was like a parent to Grogu even after those moments but he has realized that now. </p><p>It was no doubt that Din has basically adopted the little green child. </p><p>He has to get him back! He has to get his son! </p><p>He has to get Grogu back and make up for his mistake of leaving alone before. </p><p>Din has decided a while ago that he will protect the child. That he will protect Grogu, even if he has to sacrifice his own life. </p><p>He swears he will get him back no matter what! He swears that he will get his son back no matter what! </p><p>He will get his son back, even if that is the last thing he will do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, tell me if you any of you guys see if I made any grammer errors so I can fix them, please. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>